Yuuri in Russia
by dragonkrz
Summary: Two Russians and a Japanese walk into a pub. The Japanese manages to unintentionally say something that pisses off the younger Russian. A series of chapters detailing Yuuri's life in Russia with Viktor. It wouldn't be Russia without Yuri Plisetky's constant presence, of course. Just a funny little thing that I'll update every once in a while. [ON HOLD]
1. Off the Ice: So it Starts

**Yuuri in Russia**

 **Summary:** Two Russians and a Japanese walk into a pub. The Japanese manages to unintentionally say something that pisses off the younger Russian. A series of chapters detailing Yuuri's life in Russia with Viktor. It wouldn't be Russia without Yuri Plisetky's constant presence, of course. Just a funny little thing that I'll update every once in a while.

* * *

 **Off the Ice 1: So it Starts**

"Hey, Katsudon, get out of the way." Yuri shoved him out of the way so that he could stomp into the apartment. Yuuri rubbed his side where Yuri's bony shoulder made contact with him, but otherwise didn't remark against him. He was already used to the Russian's antics. Whether that was good or bad, he didn't know. Viktor had given them the keys to his apartment because he would be arriving much later than the two of them. Apparently, Chris had invited him drinking the night before their flight, and they had become so drunk that Viktor decided to extend his stay in Barcelona so that he could avoid going through airport and reported while hung over. Yuuri offered to stay with him, but Viktor shooed him away, telling him that it would do him some good to bond with the ball of anger that was Yuri. Yuuri rolled his eyes. If you could call snide remarks and jokes at his expense bonding, then yeah, the two had bonded nicely.

"What are you even doing here, Yurio," he grumbled, pulling in both of their luggage into the apartment. As far as he knew, Yuri was already living with Yakov and Lilia.

"Hah? Trying to kick me out?" Yuri scowled from the small entrance hall.

"No, no. Only you would think that," Yuri managed to get all the luggage in, and started taking off his shoes. Yuri scoffed, and proceeded to raid the kitchen.

"Fucking gross," Yuri exclaimed from in front of the fridge. Yuuri scrunched up just nose, imagining all the rotten food that was stashed away.

"Is anything edible," he tentatively asked, standing by the table.

"Beats me. I don't want to touch anything in there even with an eleven foot pole," the blonde gagged, "smells awful and I think I saw something move."

"Don't be dramatic," Yuuri walked over to the fridge and opened it. He nearly threw up, and quickly shut it.

"Told ya," Yuri plopped himself on the grey couch. He glanced around for the tv remote, but gave up when he saw it was by the tv. Much too far away to reach.

"Let's go to a convenience store, then," Yuuri stated walking towards the front door again.

"No way. Go by yourself. I'm tired," Yuri grumbled.

"We haven't eaten since we left Barcelona," Yuuri deadpanned. Yuri grumbled, and turned over in the sofa. "Fine. Leave me stranded in Russia being able to speak less than basic Russian." Yuuri walked out and closed the door behind himself. Yuri flipped back over on the couch to glare at the ceiling.

"Oi! Katsudon –" he stormed to the door and poked his head out the door. His face came face to face with Yuri's beige scarf and blue coat. Yuri looked up, and the Japanese man had a smirk on his face. Yuri scowled and blushed.

"Do put your shoes on, Yurio. I'll wait right here."

"Shut up!" Yuri chuckled and waited for the younger male to finish putting his shoes and jacket on. They left after locking the door.

* * *

 **The next three chapters have been pre-written and will be released on a weekly basis on Saturdays. After that updates will become irregular unless I prewrite more in the following three weeks.** **Of course, YoI isn't mine, and I make no profit out of this. Instead I am fueled by my love of these characers and your response/reviews, so please drop on by.**


	2. Off the Ice: Yuri is a Brat

**Yuuri in Russia**

 **A/N: Finally I meet a deadline! No. but seriously this is an accomplishment. See notes at end.**

* * *

 **Off the Ice 2: Yuri is a Brat**

"Quit gawking! You're standing out even more, stupid," Yuri stated as the two walked down the street.

"Oh, so you're telling me that you didn't look like a gawking foreigner when you first got to Hasetsu?" Yuuri fired back, glancing at the blond to his right.

"Tch, whatever," Yuri grumbled and looked away. Yuuri smiled and continued taking in the city. It was different from Hasetsu, making him a bit lonely. He frowned as cars and people passed by.

"Oí, we're turning right at the next block." Yuri elbowed him, making him wince.

"はい, はい." Yuri stuck close to him despite the ample room in the sidewalk, which brought some comfort to Yuuri. They rounded the corner and could see the convenience store now. It was of decent size, so he knew there would be some food options.

"Katsudon, do you even have money?" Yuri looked up at the man from underneath his hoodie.

"Of course! I always exchange money at the airport."

"Good, because I'm don't. Buy me food."

"Eh?" Yuri didn't respond, but his cheeks tinged pink as he looked away. Yuuri shrugged it off, and really, how much could a fifteen-year-old eat? Turns out Yuri stuffed the cart full of snacks and food he wasn't allowed to eat at Lilia's house. "Are you sure you should be eating all that?"

"Hah? Are you my mom or something?" Yuuri rolled his eyes, but decided not to say anything. "Besides, I can treat myself because I won the Gand Prix."

"But I'm the one buying," Yuuri murmured, pushing the cart down the aisle as Yuri kept on piling snacks.

"Fine, I'll treat you to... katsudon, if you beat me in the next competition," the boy absentmindedly replied while he tried deciding if he should get the spicy chips or the lemon-flavored ones. Yuuri nearly protested when he tossed both bags into the cart. "Though I doubt you'll be able to pull it off."

"Ha, you'd better remember that, Yurio." Yuri stuck his tongue out at him before walking away towards the drink aisle. Yuuri dutifully followed him, mentally calculating if he had enough money. After about the fourth – or was it the sixth? – drink he intervened, "Stop, we still have to buy food."

"What are you talking about? This is food." He replied, placing another bottle of what appeared to be guava juice into the cart.

"Forget you," Yuuri turned the cart around and headed in the direction he thought the premade food was. Yuri protested, but followed the older man. They ended up getting salad, a fruit platter, and roasted chicken along with every single item in their cart. Yuuri didn't even bother trying to convince the blonde otherwise. He was just thankful he still had a good amount of money left as they exited the store. "Help me out!"

Yuri clicked his tongue, but took two of the five bags from Yuuri. They walked back to the apartment in silence. Once they were inside again, Yuri dropped the bags he was carrying right by the front door, and plopped back down on the sofa, facedown.

"At least eat something first," Yuuri implored as he dragged the bags on the floor towards the open kitchen. Yuri raised an arm in the air and let it drop as a response. The Japanese man sighed and reopened the fridge door, knowing it had to be cleaned. "Help me find some plastic bags, Yuri."

"They're in the second drawer to the right of the sink," Yuri barely lifted his head to reply.

"How do you know, Yurio?" Curiosity stirred within Yuuri, he always knew the two Russians were close. Yuri mumbled his answer into the pillow meaning Yuuri would have to ask again later if he really wanted to know. He finished cleaning the fridge relatively quickly while Yuri took a nap on the sofa. Yuuri brushed his hair back with his hand while he tossed the gloves he was using in the trash bin that was more than halfway full with spoiled food. The smell was the worst, but once the lid of the bin was closed, he could hardly smell it. Now that was dealt with, Yuuri rummaged through the kitchen to see where everything was kept. Surprisingly, Viktor kept sets of cutlery instead of only the bare necessities. Yuuri took out two small plates and forks. He washed them just in case they were dusty from being stored for so long. He dried his hands with a cloth towel he found in one of the cabinets as he walked behind the sofa.

"Hey, Yuri, wake up," he said, poking the blonde's shoulder a bit. He was surprised the boy could sleep face down into the pillow without feeling suffocated. Yuri buried himself deeper into the pillow unwilling to get up, "if you sleep any longer, you won't be able to sleep later."

Yuri grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. His hair was splayed out onto his face, so he shook his head to get it to go back to its normal place. "Give me my snacks, katsudon."

"No way. Before you gorge yourself on that stuff eat some fruit. I already washed the dishes, so you can't say no." Yuri looked displeased, but nodded. By the stern look on Yuuri's face, he knew the Japanese man wasn't going to take no for an answer. He walked over to the table and stabbed at the fruit he wanted and moved them to his plate. "More, Yurio." Yuri rolled his eyes, but stabbed and took a couple more pieces of fruit.

"Happy?" Yuri stomped back over to the sofa while Yuuri served himself. "Did Viktor say when he's coming back?"

"He just said after his hangover is gone, so I'm sure he'll get the next available flight." Yuuri walked over to sit on the other end of the sofa facing the blond, his back against the arm rest.

"That idiot. Who on earth drinks that much? Even I could smell him and I wasn't standing next to him."

"Right? At least you didn't have to room with him while he was drunk."

"Oh please, you think I haven't been around Viktor while he's drunk off his ass? Depending on what happened, he's almost as bad as you were at the banquet," he made a face and gagged as he remembered, "I'm never letting you get drunk anywhere near me again. Fucking never."

"Shut up," Yuuri blushed and nibbled on the piece of Apple. "... Say, Yurio? Why do you think he drank so much?"

"How should I know?" Yuuri sighed, and continued to eat his fruit. _Chris probably enabled him too much,_ he thought, frowning. He slumped into his seat, cradling his plate in his hands. Yuri looked over and sighed exasperatedly. "Why not ask him when he comes back if you're so worried?"

"No, it's not really that important," Yuuri replied airily.

"You're annoying." Yuri suddenly stood up and walked into the kitchen to pick up the bags filled with his snacks, dropping the dirty plate and fork in the sink. Yuuri watched as the teenager methodically grabbed cups, filled them with ice, and grabbed a large bowl before bringing everything over to the sofa. He shoved one of the cups into Yuuri's hand, tossing the bags in the middle, and took away his plate of fruit from him. "Do you like horror movies?"

"No," Yuuri replied instantly, gripping the cup in his hands, knowing fully well where this was headed.

"Too bad, we're watching one," Yuri turned around to take the remote from next to the tv on the tv stand. He pulled the drapes fully closed on all three large windows so that no light peered in.

"Can't we watch something else," Yuuri tried convincing.

"No way," Yuri replied turning the tv on and plopping back into his seat. "Choose whatever drink you want. We'll split it." Yuuri nervously dug through the bags while Yuri excitedly perused the horror section on Netflix. "There! How does _Ouija_ sound?"

"Like something I don't want to watch," Yuri replied, opening the bottle of juice. He poured the contents out evenly between the two cups as Yuri turned the volume up and pressed play. As the opening credits were playing, Yuri grabbed four individual bags of snacks and opened all of them, dumping the array of chips into the large bowl. Just as the movie started he whispered, "Katsudon, scoot closer."

Yuuri looked puzzled until he figured that if he moved, it would have been easier to share the snacks, and now they were sitting next to each other. So he was now sitting with his back straight as a washboard while Yuri was lazily sprawled over the arm of the couch. The movie started, and both males were entranced, for different reasons. Yuuri was comforted by the crunch of the snacks as weird as that was. It gave him a distraction from the horror on the screen. Yuri looked on eagerly, jumping ever so slightly when the terrifying parts played because there was no way he'd let himself be more scared than Katsudon. Eventually Yuuri leaned back into the sofa, and brought his knees up to form a shield between him and the screen. Every so often he would hide behind his bent knees, earning a smirk from Yuri. The snacks quickly disappeared, most of them into Yuri's stomach as Yuuri had a diet to keep. Quietly Yuuri extended his foot out and reached down to place his half full cup on the floor. His hands had gone numb from the ice.

"Bah," Yuri jumped at him. Scaring the older man.

"Gah," Yuuri lost his balance in his fright and toppled onto the floor. Yuri guffawed. "That's not funny, Yurio." His heart hammering in his chest. Yuuri covered his face with his cold hands. The movie continued playing in the background.

"It is to me," Yuri wheezed out, clutching his stomach. Both their drinks had spilled onto the wooden floor in the comotion. Yuuri pulled his feet off the side of the sofa, only to have them land on the spilled juice.

"You're cleaning the floor," Yuuri replied, turning over so that his back was to Yuri. That made Yuri stop laughing. Yuuri smiled when he heard the teenager getting up. Next thing he knew he was being dragged by his arm towards the sofa. Yuri was smirking. "No! Don't you dare." Yuuri thrashed trying to get out of his grip. Too late, he could feel the cold liquid seep into his shirt. He looked up in shock, Yuri was still smirking. "You're dead."

The words came out of the brunette's mouth, and Yuri had enough sense to run. He darted back running behind the kitchen island as Yuuri swiped at him. He was stuck. They were doing this weird chase around the island. Yuri would dart left, but Yuuri would go to cut off his a sort of stalemate. It is gripped the island, using his upper body strength to propel himself over and across the top. He was out. Without looking back, he darted to the front door. Vaguely he heard Yuuri complain about all the stuff he dropped when he did his stunt and knew the older man was still chasing him down the hall of the floor.

"Yura, my, I haven't seen you in ages. Are you finally back?" There was a petite old lady walking towards him, her hand on her cheek, looking pleased. She was wearing a long sleeved black knit sweater with a leopard print scarf and black dress pants. Her silvery white hair was in a braided up do. Yuri glanced back and determined he had no time to stop and talk with her.

"Yes, Mrs. Adler," Yuri placed a fleeting kiss on the old woman's cheek, and continued running, "Dasvidanya."

"Oh my," Miss Adler turned to watch Yuri run off. Seconds later Yuuri whizzed past her, "such energetic youngsters. Must feel nice to be young." The bracelets on her arm jingled as she lowered her hand, and continued walking towards her apartment. She glanced back one more time to catch the brunette nearly trip into the stairwell. She stalled, but smiled once the man righted himself. _That must be Yuri Katsuki_ , she thought, happy that things were once again going to be boisterous.

* * *

 **Extended A/N:** **Thank you to those who Favorited/Followed! It really helps in seeing if there is interest for the story. I'll be using these end notes to reply to reviews/comments.**

 **midnightsky0612: I too like seeing the Yuris interact, and there'll be many more interactions between these two in the future. (When oh when is season two coming out!)**

 **As always, I gain no revenue from making this and I don't even own YOI, so I thrive off of reviews and follows.**


	3. Off the Ice: Chases and Photos

**Yuri in Russia**

 **Summary:** Two Russians and a Japanese walk into a pub. The Japanese manages to unintentionally say something that pisses off the younger Russian. A series of chapters detailing Yuuri's life in Russia with Viktor. It wouldn't be Russia without Yuri Plisetky's constant presence, of course. Just a funny little thing that I'll update every once in a while.

* * *

 **Off Ice 3:** Chases and Photos

"Yurio, alright you win," Yuuri called out. He had been so close in catching his target, but his legs burned and he was pretty worn out. They had been running around the block, drawing the curious stares from the people passing by.

"You're just saying that so I'll stop." There was no way Yuri was letting himself be caught. Nope.

"I'm serious. I'm giving up," Yuuri slowed down to a stop, "let's head back." Yuuri panted, his hands on his knees as was trying to catch his breath. Yuri looked back and decided to stop a couple of strides away just in case.

"Tired already, old man?" Yuri proudly stood up straight though his chest was rising up and down, his cheeks tinted pink as if he had just finished skating his program. Yuuri straightened up and began walking away from Yuri, hand on his hip, back in the direction of the apartments. Really, it had been a miracle that neither slipped and injured themselves considering they had been running in slippers. He heard Yuri jog next to him and glanced down. The blonde boy was slightly smiling, but his face formed a full-blown scowl once he realized he was being watched. "What's your problem?"

"My shirt is soaked, and it's cold."

"Should've thought of that before you decided to accept Viktor's proposal," Yuri retorted.

"I didn't expect a teenager to petty enough to drag me through spilled orange juice." Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Yuuri opened the building door for him. It was four stories tall with Viktor's loft apartment on the third floor. There was a man behind the front desk, looking bored, but waved at Yuri as they passed by. The entry floor was more of a lounge area with the mail wall near the elevator and stairs. Off to the side there was a doorway leading to a restaurant like area with a bar the patrons could use.

"Oí, Katsudon, did you bring the key?" They were in the elevator, going up. Yuuri fidgeted, checking his pockets. "Uhm."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Yuri groaned, running a hand through his hair, "are you serious?"

The elevator stopped and the door opened, "it's not like I locked the door in the first place."

"Idiot, the top lock locks by itself, so if you don't have the key, we're locked out." Yuri stormed out of the elevator towards the apartment. "Call Viktor. Hopefully, he's already on his way back."

"Uhm. My phone is in my coat pocket." Yuuri looked straight ahead as he walked past Yuri who had stopped walking to gape at him. The blond threw his arms up in the air before pulling his own phone out from his pocket. He put the phone to his ear as he walked, muttering obscenities from what Yuuri could tell. "Viktor!..." was all that Yuri understood from the spitfire Russian Yuri was talking in. The brunette had an inkling he was being mentioned in the conversation when Yuri scoffed and waved his arm in his general direction.

"Заткнись, дай мне поговорить! Когда ваш рейс? (Shut up, let me talk!)...

"га? Я просто спрашиваю, потому что ваш идиот fia - забыл ключи в квартире (Hah? Im just asking because your idiot fia – forgot the keys in the apartment)…

".У ВАС АВТОМАТИЧЕСКИЙ БЛОК НА МЕСТЕ. МЫ НЕ МОЖЕМ НАСТРОИТЬ (YOU HAVE AN AUTOMATIC LOCK IN PLACE. WE CAN'T FUCKING GET BACK IN)..." Yuri barked a few more things in Russian, and ended the call. HE swiftly walked past Yuuri, who by now was leaning against the door, waiting. "Viktor says Mrs. Adler has the spare key."

"Are you coming or not?" He gruffly asked when Yuuri stayed by the door. Yuuri nodded and followed after him. The older woman opened the door after the first knock. The corners of her teal eyes wrinkled as a large, warm smile graced her features.

"Yura!"

"Mrs. Adler," His features naturally softened.

"It's been too long. Come in, come," she ushered them in through the door. "Vitya did a splendid job of keeping me up to date." Mrs. Adler giggled when Yuri rolled his eyes, knowing he understood what she was getting at. Yuuri nervously shifted where he was standing in the entrance.

Yuri glanced over at him, "I'm sure you've heard of Yuri Katsuki."

"Plenty," her smile widened, "nice to finally meet you, dear." She couldn't help but giggle when the man blushed, "you can call me Mrs. Adler."

"Uhm, nice to meet you..."

"Come now, boy. Im not an alien," she chuckled, "who do you think Vitya and Yuri learned English from?"

"Yeah, she's pretty spartan. Don't let her fool you," Yuri interjected. He laughed when the older woman swatted his shoulder.

"Now, who wants some hot chocolate?"

"With marshmallows and whipped cream?" Yuri eagerly asked.

"Of course! Who do you take me for," she turned her nose upwards before laughing. "And you, Mr. Katsuki?"

"Uhm, just Yuuri is fine." He fidgeted, "and Yes, please. If it isn't too much trouble."

"She wouldn't be offering if it were." Yuri grumbled.

"Still rough around the edges, I see," she tutted at Yuri before turning back to the brunette man, "it's of no trouble. Come inside, both of you, and sit on the sofa while I go prepare the chocolate." The two boys followed the elderly woman into the living area where she directed them to the off white sofas and arm chair. The furnishings perfectly matched with the carpet and wall paintings giving the room sense of warmth and comfort. Yuuri didn't miss the framed photos of both Viktor and Yuri on the book shelves near the windows. Curiously, he walked towards them.

In one of them Viktor had one arm around Yuri, forcing the younger, grumpy boy to take a picture with him. Another, Yuri and Viktor were sitting down at the table, books and papers splayed out across. Yuri looked like he was dying or sleeping on top of a pile of books. The third was of an older man who had streaks of grey in his otherwise jet black hair. He was smiling as he handed a small, fluff ball to an astonished Viktor. "Wait! Is that," Yuuri exclaimed pointing at the fluff ball, "Makachin?"

"The brown fuzz ball?" Mrs. Adler answered from the kitchen, "Yes, back when he was just a puppy." She walked back into the living room where one Yuri was sprawled on the sofa and the other standing by the book shelves.

"Uhm, is that man your husband?" Yuuri asked. The man most certainly didn't look like Yakov, and he bore no resemblance to Viktor. Yuuri thought he had made a mistake because the blond teenager tensed.

Mrs. Adler lightly hit Yuri to get him to sit up correctly and took a seat next to him, "That's correct, Yuuri," she smiled softly, "Mika adored Vitya as if he were our own. I still do, mind you, even though that boy rarely writes anymore."

Oh, Yuuri understood now, and uncomfortably shifted in his spot, "So, uhm..."

"Yes, Yuuri. My husband passed away," she sighed, but didn't show any other signs of distress, "it took a big toll on Vitya."

"Way to go, Katsudon," Yuri sneered from the sofa, referring to the melancholic mood that seemed to settle in. Yuuri guiltily gulped. He really hadn't meant to pry into something so personal and with a completely stranger nonetheless!

Mrs. Adler rolled her eyes, "Oh quiet, you. You have the least amount of tact out of the three of us, Yura." Yuri huffed in response, crossing his arms in front of himself. The subtle glance the blond sent to the older woman didn't escape either Yuuri or Mrs. Adler. "Well, there's a photo album in the cabinet there," she turned to Yuuri, pointing at the cabinets by the bookshelves, "bring it here, and I'll show you embarrassing pictures of this rascal."

Yuri vehemently protested then. Mrs. Adler shook her head and opened the photo album out of the blond ice skater's reach. Yuuri smiled. The heavy mood forgotten. They laughed over the photos and there were plenty, especially of a younger Viktor. But seriously, how on earth did Yuri manage to somehow come out with a weird face whenever he was in the back ground of photos? Sometimes he looked in the middle of a sneeze, yawn, or something! Soon the hot chocolate was ready, and the three moved to the dining table to prepare their chocolate with marshmallows or whipped cream, both in Yuri's case. He stuck his tongue out at Yuuri when he noticed his amusement.

"So, Yakov told me that Vitya is returning to the ice," Mrs. Adler spoke from the kitchen area.

Yuri scowled, "You still talk to that old man about us?" The old woman chuckled before walking towards the table.

"Yes, I do. Only every so often now," she scrunched up her nose, "I think he's worried Lilia is going to get jealous if she finds him corresponding with me –

"Gross. I did not need to know that those two are getting back together." Yuuri on the other hand looked confused, and felt left out of the conversation.

" –Honestly. Yakov should know that Lilia and I have come to know one another," Yuri stared at her wide eyed. Yuuri guessed that the blonde didn't know that bit of information. Mrs. Adler sighed, but then smiled, and clapped her hands "alright, now that everyone has their chocolate, let's go back to the living room and finish looking through that album."

Yuri rolled his eyes, and sipped his chocolate. Unsubtly, he kicked the Japanese man under the table. Yuuri glared at him before turning to Mrs. Adler with a wide enough smile to spite the younger male, "I would love to, Mrs. Adler."

"Good!" Then she paused, thinking. Her teal eyes lit up suddenly. "OH! I also have some home movies from when Yura was little - well, littler."

"Mrs. Adler, that would be perfect," Yuuri drawled as Yuri groaned from his seat, now moping over his chocolate. The rest of the day was spent in Mrs. Alders's apartment, swapping stories and some jokes at Viktor or Yuri's expense. Yes, Yuuri and Mrs. Adler got along wonderfully as she had expected. She hummed to herself softly as she placed a large blanket over the boys, now sleeping away from each other, leaning on their respective armrests. She was glad it was Yuuri whom she was entrusting Vitya with. Taking a glance at Mika's photo on the mantle, she smiled and continued to softly hum.

* * *

 **A/N:** A bit (or a lot) late in the day, but here it is! I'm in the process of moving, but expect next chapter on Saturday. As always, I own nothing and receive no rewards, but your follows/reviews.

 **midnightsky0612:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I write to please! (mostly myself, but here you go haha).

And Guest, thank you for dropping a review on by.


	4. Off the Ice: Rude Awakening

**Yuuri in Russia**

 **Summary:** Two Russians and a Japanese walk into a pub. The Japanese manages to unintentionally say something that pisses off the younger Russian. A series of chapters detailing Yuuri's life in Russia with Viktor. It wouldn't be Russia without Yuri Plisetky's constant presence, of course. Just a funny little thing that I'll update every once in a while.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Off the Ice: Rude Awakening**

"Are you sure? You two can stay here if you'd like." Mrs. Adler fretted over them as the two were pulling on their shoes. Yuri was far less awake than Yuuri, so he stumbled onto the wall. The elderly woman reached out to steady him. Sleepily, Yuri hummed, unaware that he was leaning onto her. "See! You two should just stay."

"Uhm. Really, thank you for offering," Yuuri straightened up, "but we have imposed upon you too much already."

"Oh, please. You haven't been a bother at all! In fact, I'm ecstatic you came to visit." She wrapped an arm around the teenager's frame, and it looked strangely... normal. She was shorter than him by about a head, yet the teenager comfortably perched himself next to her, his head resting on the top of hers. Yuuri only wished he had his phone on him to snap a picture.

"Then we'll be sure to visit often from now on," he replied happily. His heart warmed when her eyes beamed in joy.

"Alright, but be sure to bring Vitya with you!" She tried making her voice stern, but her eyes gave her away.

"Of course," Yuuri nodded, then gesturing to the blonde, "let me take him off your hands." She assented and maneuvered towards the brunette. Yuri grumbled dissent, but was otherwise ignored. He was much heavier than Yuuri thought now that he was supporting most of the blonde's weight. Mrs. Adler handed him the spare key, and opened the front door for him. Yuuri thanked her, and said good bye. Mrs. Adler waved at him, and he began waddling towards Viktor's front door. When they were in front of the door, Yuri realized he was no longer leaning on the motherly woman and who he was leaning against, practically hugging more like. He quickly pushed himself off, fully alert and cheeks aflame. Mrs. Adler saw and giggled as she closed the door behind her. Checking the clock in the living room, it was nearly midnight.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be going home?" As the blonde sauntered into the living room, Yuuri followed behind, locking the door behind himself. He walked past Yuri and threw the spare keys onto the kitchen counter.

"Hah? No. I'm staying here." Yuri replied, digging through his suitcase to get his pajamas. "If I leave now, Lilia will yell at me. That hag."

"Is that so," Yuuri leaned on the corner of kitchen island watching Yuri. He really wanted to go get a bath now that he thought about it. He had expected Yuri to have already left right after dropping him off that the apartment, but, surprisingly, the boy was still here.

"Yeah. Well," as if reading Yuuris mind and wanting to spite him, "I'm going to bathe and then sleep. I call dibs on Viktor's bed." Yuri stood up and started walking towards the bathroom, clothes and towel in hand.

"Brat," Yuuri muttered.

"Deal with it," Yuri called back, disappearing around the corner.

Vaguely the brunette man heard what he presumed was the bathroom door open and shut. Now that Yuuri was left to his own devices he hummed to himself quietly, an unfamiliar tune he must have picked up somewhere. Curiosity took over and he began to rummage around the loft. He already knew what was in the kitchen, so he moved on to the living room, ignoring the mess that was still on the floor. He wasn't about to be the one to pick it up. There wasn't anything of interest in the drawers of the tv stand or on the table at the corner of the room where there were two blue-grey armchairs. The white curtains were still drawn. It was all very neat. The greys and blues served to give this part of the loft a relaxing environment. This, Yuuri found, carried into the bedrooms. He passed through the sliding door to the small hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms. He could hear the shower running through the bathroom door. Tentatively he walked up to the nearest bedroom and opened the door. His jaw nearly dropped as the lights flickered on.

There was a four-posted bed with a white comforter and matching white pillows. A grey headboard for the bed, and behind that there was room for a row of books. The lights dangled from the ceiling at different heights, creating a beautiful display. There were two wall sized windows, one to the left of the bed and one behind it, covered by thin dark grey and white curtains. In the wall adjacent to the door there were inbuilt shelves and clothing rack where it looked like Viktor stored his things along with a couple of trinkets here and there. There was another door that connected the room to the bathroom, Yuuri guessed. Satisfied – or amazed by the luxurious feel – Yuuri left the room and walked past the bathroom door. He would have plenty of time to see what the bathroom was like after Yuri got out, so the brunette opened the door to the guest bedroom and gasped.

"How on earth can Viktor - good grief," Yuuri exclaimed to himself. The room was littered with things. It was basically a storage area from what he could see. The white walls and bed hidden by boxes and piles of clothes. There was hardly any walking space! Yuuri sighed; he'd have to get Viktor to clean this mess put. Glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand by the obscure bed, he decided he may as well start tidying things up. It was his room after all...

* * *

Yuri sighed contently as he stepped out of the warm shower. He rifled through the fluffy white towels piled on one of the baskets in the counter, searching for one that wasn't dusty. That bathroom was one of the best bathrooms he'd ever been in. The design was spectacular. Adorning the white walls and floor were white, green, dark grey, and black pentagons arranged in pattern. It wasn't gaudy, and the hanging lights, much like the ones in Viktor's room minus the glass covers, gave the bathroom a futuristic look. The raised sink worked perfectly well with the grey counter. There was more than enough storage area so that everything looked in place and not cluttered. Quickly, he dried off and dressed in his pajamas. He dropped his towel over his head. Throwing his dirty clothes in the bottom basket of the counter, he left the steamy bathroom. It was quiet. What was that Katsudon up to?

Yuri strolled out to the living room, still no sign of the brunette. He frowned, noticing that the mess was still on the living room floor. He saw that the other man's coat was still on the coat rack, so he walked over to the kitchen and got a cleaning rag. Without thinking, he cleaned the mess and threw away the fallen chips. After that (rushed) job was done, he went in search for the brunette. Katsudon wasn't in the living room nor in the kitchen. Well, he wasn't in Viktor's room either as Yuri found out after opening the door. That only left one more place to check. Yuri felt like rolling his eyes when he found the other, draped over one of Viktor's boxes on the floor, sleeping. Looking around the guest bedroom, the blonde noticed that it was beginning to take shape though it was still severely cluttered.

"Viktor really let this room go to shit," he muttered to himself in Russian, remembering how this very room looked before in the nights he spent over. In the corner of the room, he noticed the discarded trophies and abandoned photo frames. Yuuri lightly snored causing the younger skater momentarily forget what he saw and snort before drawing closer to the sleeping skater. He sat in front of the man, studying him. Yuuri's glasses were askew, and his right cheek was pushed out because of the position he was sleeping in. His breath coming in soft bouts and eyelids closed to the world. "Tch. I can't believe you..." Yuri tensed when the sleeping form stirred before relaxing into peaceful sleep again. After a moment, he added in soft Russian, "I never imagined you'd be the person to bring life back into Vitya... Don't think that means you get to monopolize him. I was here first, Katsudon."

Really, if you were to ask Yuri what he thought about the Japanese man, he would scoff and say he was no competition, but even he knew he was lying to himself. The brunette proved to be worthy competition so far in this season, but Yuri already knew Yuuri could have always been competition had the he gotten over his confidence issue sooner. There was a reason why even Yuri was transfixed by the skater's step sequence the first time he saw Yuuri skate, though he would never admit it. He sighed, and got up from his sitting position and dusted his pajama bottoms off before quietly exiting the room in search for a blanket for the other. The man must be terribly exhausted considering he could fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position. Perhaps he would let Yuuri sleep on Viktor's bed after all.

* * *

"I just want to get home," the (self-proclaimed) platinum haired skater wailed into his hands after getting into the waiting cab.

The driver chuckled and responded in broken English, "Where home is?"

"Oh, that's right!" Viktor exclaimed switching to Russian to give the cabbie his address. There was little conversation between them after that as the cabbie noted how tired his passenger was. Viktor was nodding off. How he wished he could be home, sleeping snuggly in his bed under his covers. He smiled to himself, hugging his carry on, knowing that his bed would no longer feel dissatisfyingly large anymore. The streets lights passed by them as they drove on.

Viktor opened his eyes when he felt a light pat on his shoulder. The cabbie fully turned in the front seat to be able to reach out to wake him up. Viktor looked out the window and some of his exhaustion lifted; he was outside of his building. He quickly thanked the cabbie and paid his fare before stepping out. If it wasn't for the cabbie reminding him of his other luggage, Viktor would have forgotten it in the trunk of the car. Hastily he retrieved it and properly thanked the cabbie before all but running into his building, knowing Yuuri would be there waiting for him. He dug around in his coat pockets searching for his keys to unlock the door, keeping as quiet as possible for his neighbors. He slipped through his door quickly, dropping his luggage haphazardly on the floor.

From the sofa, someone groaned in frustration at the noise and pulled the blankets over their head. Viktor couldn't see who it was, but guessed it was Yuri. Only he could sleep in a cocoon of blankets like that and not feel suffocated. He considered himself lucky that he didn't acquire the blonde boy's wrath by waking him up. But if Yuri was sleeping on the sofa (and only now did he remember that mess in the guest bedroom), then Yuuri must be…Viktor's grin widened mischievously. He tiptoed to his room and quietly opened the door. The thin curtains were both drawn, together providing enough coverage from the moonlight to only see the outline of the figure skater sleeping on his bed.

Viktor shrugged off his coat and lifted the blankets to slip into bed next to the skater. It was deliciously warm compared to the cold outside. Viktor shifted to his side to be able to put an arm around the sleeping form and bring him closer. He was so warm.

"Viktor, I'll give you a second to take your arm off me and get the fuck out of this bed before I do it for you," came the venomous voice.

Viktor's eyes flew open, and he froze, "Yuuri?"

* * *

THUMP. Yuuri woke up from peaceful sleep because of the noise. What the heck was Yurio doing in the bedroom to make so much noise – unlocking his phone – at four in the morning? There was some other noise. Probably, a door opening loudly and banging against the wall. Now Yuuri heard what sounded like someone was running back to the living room.

"Yuuri! Save me!" pleaded a muffled voice, but Yuuri couldn't see anyone, just darkness. Oh, he was still being covered by the blankets. He uncovered himself just in time to see a blurry outline of someone ducking behind the sofa. He squinted his eyes. The darkness wasn't helping him see clearly at all. Heavy stomps made their way to the living room, and Yuuri turned around, still squinting.

"Ah," Yuuri complained when the person turned on the lights, "Yurio, what are you doing? It's four in the morning!"

"I swear," Yuri crossed his arms in front of himself and sneered, "tell that to Viktor. He's the one who crawled into bed with me."

"What?" Yuuri whipped around to stare at the empty space behind the sofa, "That was Viktor?"

"Yes, it was, you dolt. He fucking woke me up, so I pushed him off the bed," an evil smile graced his lips, not that the brunette could see because he still didn't have his glasses on. "Now I'm going to kill him."

Yuuri sighed, and got up from the sofa. "Let's put you back to bed, Yurio. You're just tired. We all are."

"No way in hell," Yuri protested. Instead of responding, Yuuri grabed the younger by the shoulders and turned him around. "HEY. Stop! I need to get him back. Unhand me!" Yuuri rolled his eyes, and pushed the blonde forward, back into the direction of his room.

"You can get him back later in the day," he reasoned. Very nearly, he almost crashed them into the door of the bedroom. He blamed the dark. Yuri was still flailing in his grasp, but the older man easily pushed him along. Somehow, he managed to wrestle the teenager back into bed. "Now, sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do," Yuri mumbled back, sleep already overtaking him. Satisfied, Yuuri nodded and headed back to the living room.

Viktor was sitting down nonchalantly on the sofa as if nothing had happened. "What was that Viktor?" the platinum haired man looked up as his fiancée strolled back into the living room, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I didn't know Yurio was sleeping on my bed. I thought it was you," Viktor explained. Yuuri raised an eyebrow, "Then he kicked me out of bed. And I fell and it really hurt."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but smiled and walked towards Viktor, "Glad you're back."

"Me too," Viktor murmured, receiving Yuuri in his arms, pulling the blanket over the two of them.

"You should turn off the lights," Yuuri said after a while.

"Hmm," Viktor hummed. He really didn't feel like getting up. Eventually they both fell asleep, leaning into one another, lights still on.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hehe, I'm proud of keeping up with this story. Next chap will be up on Saturday. Also, is there another way to denote a setting/time chage other than that horizontal line? ANything I try just gets erased by the site.

 **midnightsky0612:** Thank you very much. Your compliments brighten my day.

As always, I don't get anything out of making this story, just your reviews/follows that server to motivate me to write.


	5. Off the Ice: Don't get Homesick

**Yuuri in Russia**

* * *

5: Don't get Homesick

Pichit was sitting on a stool by the kitchen island, holding his tea in both hands while Yuuri was pouring himself a cup. "So, you haven't been posting on insta a lot lately," Yuuri hummed in response, "any special reason for that?"

"No." The Japanese man found his tea quite interesting.

"Really?" Yuuri all but dropped the empty kettle on the stove.

"Considering how many pictures Viktor uploads, not to mention the ones Yurio uses to make fun of me, I don't think the internet needs anymore pictures of me." He increasingly became agitated as he spoke. Pichit laughed, earning a glare from Yuuri.

"Nonsense, Yuuri. The internet can never have enough selfies. Here, come over." Pichit motioned him over once he stopped laughing. He quickly pulled out his phone. Yuuri sighed, but decided to humor his friend. He plopped himself in the stool next to him though he looked unamused. Pichit pouted at him through the camera, making Yuuri laugh. Pichit's eyes lit up, and he leaned forward to kiss Yuuri on his cheek. The noise of the shutter mingled with Yuuri's surprised yelp.

"What was that for, Pichit?" Yuuri wailed without any real malice. He was much too used to his friends antics by now.

"Insta material among other things," Pichit chuckled to himself.

"Among other things?"

"Say, Yuuri, how is Viktor?" Pichit asked suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows. When Yuuri turned red and stammered an incomprehensible response, he continued, "I mean, he won world, prix, and other things with nothing less than gold. He must be killer in -

"I'm not answering that," Yuuri mumbled, looking away from his friend. It was too hot to drink warm tea he thought.

"Oh, come on, Yuuri." Pichit laughed when Yuuri turned to glare at him. "Fine, fine. I'll get it out of you eventually." Yuuri groaned and placed his forehead on the kitchen island. He loved Pichit like the brother he never had, but what did he ever do to deserve his constant teasing? "So, tell me again about how Yakov kicked you out of the skating rink."

Yuuri whined; he did not want to tell that story again. "It wasn't my fault. It was all Viktor's."

"Uhuh, sure."

"It was! And I wasn't kicked out!"

* * *

"Yurio! Can you check my form?" Over the past couple of days, the two skaters had been helping one another on and off the rink. God forbid someone mention it to Yuri, however, as he would most likely respond with a flurry of colorful words. Right now the blonde scowled, but nodded. He needed a break anyway, so he glided over to the edge of the rink where his water bottle was. He took a sip of it just as Yuuri was starting to perform Eros.

"I don't know why he asks you. I mean, I'm his coach!" Viktor skated in small circles in front of Yuri.

"Maybe it's because I don't drool at his every move," Yuri scathingly replied, not looking at the older skater.

"When have I ever?" Viktor looked affronted. Yuri rolled his eyes. They lapsed into silence as they watched Yuuri skate. His movements were fluid, and if the song had been playing, he would have been perfectly in sync in his step sequence. Viktor whistled, causing Yuuri to get flustered and flub his fist jump. Yuri glared at the Russian skater who just smiled and shrugged.

"Viktor! What do you think you're doing over there," Yakov angrily shouted from down the rink, "get back to practice!"

"Yeah, listen to the old man. Everyone knows you need it," Yuri sneered. Really, how many times did Viktor have to come over to his side of the rink. He was fucking annoying. The younger skater didn't spare Viktor a glance as the he skated away. He continued to watch the skater in front of him until he was done.

"Apart from that sorry excuse of a jump, you looked alright," Yuri muttered when the brunette joined him. Yuuri beamed at him that was as much of a compliments as he was going to get from the blonde, at this point anyway.

"May I have some water?" He asked, gesturing to the bottle in Yuuri's hands. Yuri made a noncommittal sound, but otherwise handed the bottle over. The closer the he looked, the more he saw the telltale signs of exhaustion in the older skater. The dark spots under his eyes were faint, but still visible and his skin was ashen.

"Are you alright, Katsudon?" Yuri studied him suspiciously. Yuuri grimaced and made an attempt at hiding his rising discomfort.

"What?"

"Have you been sleeping alright?" Yuri mumbled a bit later, not facing the other skater directly. He only looked at him when his question was answered.

"You noticed, huh?" Yuuri sighed, placing the bottle on the edge of the rink, "I think it's just homesickness. I hadn't been home in five years, so I guess I got used to being there again. It'll go away soon." He tried waving it off like it was nothing.

"So much that it's affecting your sleep? Have you told Viktor?"

Yuuri sheepishly shook his head, and after Yuri was about to start yelling at him he added, "He noticed though! That's why he won't stop hovering over me and trying to cheer me up." If you could call it that, Yuri snidely thought, but didn't say.

"Hmph, that's it?" The Russian crossed his arms in front of himself. "I mean, there's nothing physically wrong with you? You're not sick?" He amended after Yuuri shot him a hurt look.

"No. I'm not sick," Yuuri smiled, "Thanks for asking."

"Whatever," Yuri grumbled back and fled the scene. The Japanese skater looked at him go, puzzled. Then he shrugged and meandered around their side of the rink.

"Yuuri! That was an alright performance considering you did mess up that jump," Viktor called out, waving at him as he skated his way back.

"Yeah, no fault of yours, right," The brunette mumbled to himself quietly enough so that Viktor only tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy.

"Anyway, how are you feeling? Better? Is there anything I can do for you?" With each question the eager Russian got closer and closer. "Is there anything special you want to eat for dinner tonight? I could make you something if you want?"

Yuuri held he's hand up, motioning for the man to stop talking, "the last time you cooked, you almost burned the kitchen down trying to show off."

"Okay. That was one time," Viktor huffed, then coyly smiled, "if not that, then maybe I could make your evening worthwhile in other ways." Yuuri blushed instantly and averted his gaze from the older skater. He tried stuttering a response about there being others around, but Viktor just loomed closer. Viktor smirked, reaching up to cradle Yuuri's cheek with his hand. They were so deliciously close to one another that Yuuri could taste Viktor's breath on his lips.

"VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! I SWEAR," Yakov could barely contain his rising anger. He had been keeping a close eye on the platinum haired skater, but somehow, he had lost him when Mila had come up to discuss something or other with him. When he looked up and saw that Viktor was once again on the other side of the rink conversing – no, flirting with their newest addition, the last bit of patience he had for the boy snapped.

Viktor plastered a nervous smile on his lips and turned back to watch his coach stomp his way over from outside the rink. Yuuri looked terrified. Yakov simmered down by the time he reached them, gripping the sideboard so hard that his knuckles were white.

"You!" He pointed at Viktor, and had a scowl that could rival Yuri at his most angry, "Leave Yuuri ALONE when he is trying to PRACTICE! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN DAMN PRACTICE TO COMPLETE!"

"But, I'm his coach!" Viktor complained, pouting. Yakov was undeterred. His mind was already made up.

"Is that what you call it?" Yakov retorted in an angry tone. He turned to Yuuri, who was hiding behind Viktor, and his tone softened somewhat. "You do want to win gold, right?" Yuuri nodded, "Then go home for now. Take Yura with you if you see him and come back at six for a practice session with me."

"What?" Viktor exclaimed. Yuuri looked confused.

"Until you can show me that you are entirely committed to skating again and can coach in a professional manner, I am taking charge of Yuuri," he glared Viktor into silence when he started to protest, and continued explaining as if were the most obvious thing in the world, "You can't coach him effectively right now, and even I can tell he's not entirely focused on skating right now. He wants to win gold, but he won't if you keep on being idiotic and doing things half assed."

Viktor looked ticked off, but his shoulders slumped down a bit. Contrary to what others thought, he was very receptive to his Coach's opinion. Yuuri reach out to him, "It's fine. Coach Yakov has a point." Viktor looked like he was about to whine.

"I'm glad you realize. Now, go." Yakov's tone left no room for argument. Yuuri nodded, grabbing the blade guards he had left on the side board earlier and skated to the nearest entrance of the rink. He glanced back to see Yakov thoroughly scolding Viktor. It was an odd sight to see. Viktor always looked otherworldly to him before. He sighed and bent down to clasp the guards on to the blades before stepping out to look for Yuri.

* * *

"HO! That's hilarious," Pichit said after laughing his ass off, "No wonder Viktor isn't here."

"Yeah, laugh it up while you still can," Yuuri knowingly smirked, "You have to come with me to practice, remember? Ciao Ciao said so."

Pichit rolled his eyes, "It can't be that bad."

"Just you wait. Coach Yakov is pretty spartan."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, so I'm a liar. I promised the chapter two (?) saturdays ago, but here it is. I hate how it turned out, and I will probably re write it completely at a later date. I don't know when the next chapter will be finished, so you guys are going to have to make do with for reading, please give feedback!


End file.
